Loyalties
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: With Lucifer out of the pit and the end of the world looming, the Winchesters make a run in with another powerful demon that want to have the Devil stopped. (Set after 5.10 Abandon All Hope) (Crowley/OC) (Slight Dean/OC)


The sound of heels clicking along the cold floor of the hall of the church. The sound echoed off the light coloured walls that had illustrations interpreting stories from the Bible hanging all around. The sound was coming from a pair of light brown patent leather ankle boots that were being worn by a one of the younger women of the church, Adrienne Morrison. She had long legs that were being covered by a pair of dark denim jeans. Her torso was covered by a very light shade of pink blouse, only two buttons were undone at the top, just showing off a small bit of her pale skin underneath. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the smaller strands of her hair were pinned back with bobby pins. Her pale complexion brought out her light blue eyes and the small amount of freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. Black rimmed glasses framed her eyes as they quickly looked at the paintings on the wall. A few very small scars were scattered around her face, permanent marks from her childhood.

The older women of the church talked about her behind her back, they say horrible things and assumed the worst of the younger church goer. All jealous of her looks and the amounts of turned heads as she walked by.

More and more people had started flocking to the church when a few days ago bodies of six teenagers were found in the church, rocked the small town of Sawyer, Oregon to it's core.. Six teenagers, from the church were found dead in the sanctuary of the church. All of them looking like an animal had ripped them to shreds, but there were no signs of an animal entering or leaving.

Adrienne had been called away from her small group by pastor Ross. He had told her that two men from the FBI were in his office and he thought that she would be the best to speak with them. When she arrived at the door to the pastor's office, Adrienne knocked twice before she heard Ross's deep voice calling her inside. Turning the handle, she entered the room and saw two tall men dressed in suits standing next to Ross's desk. The pastor was standing behind his black office chair and looking more towards the window than at the two agents. Hearing her enter the three men turned towards her and when the pastor saw Adrienne a look of relief came to his face.

"Adrienne, yes, this is-"

"Agents Lee and Lifeson."

The shorter of the two agents said holding out their badges from their inside suit pocket. Adrienne's eyes widened as she took a quick look at the badges that were flashed before, never seeing one other than on the TV screen. As quickly as the badges were pulled out they were stashed back away in the safety of the agents suit pockets. Adrienne pushed up her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose as she looked up at the faces of the two agents.

"Yes, um, agents. I'm Adrienne Morrison, I'm sure pastor Ross has already told you both about me."

"Yes. We were wondering if we could speak with you in a more private area."

Agent Lifeson said, pushing back his longer dark brown hair that fallen from his face. Adrienne nodded at the agent's request.

"Of course, if you could just follow me,"

Adrienne moved her right hand back and grabbed the door handle once again, but before leaving the room she looked at pastor Ross and gave him a small wave.

"Ross."

The older man nodded then sat back down at his chair and went back to work, as Adrienne lead the two agents out of the office and back down the hall.

"Agents, I taking it that you are here about the deaths of the teenagers."

She asked as they walked down the hall and into a the large sanctuary. No one was in the large room, there were still spots on the carpet that you could faintly see blood stains from the teenagers bodies.

"Yes. Now did you know any of them, Mrs. Morrison?"

A smile came to her face when she heard agent Lifeson call her 'mrs'. Turning to face the two men she held up her left hand to show that there was no ring.

"I'm not quite 'mrs' material yet."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that…"

"I'm part of a church that I had to be married."

Agent Lee cracked a smile at his partner's expense, then looked over at Adrienne.

"I'm taking it that you're not one of those 'married to Jesus' girls, right?"

"No sir. I just haven't found the right man. Now, back to deaths."

Adrienne said with a smile as she looked up into agent Lee's eyes and almost got lost in them. Never in her life had she seen eyes that green. They were like two emeralds that had sun shining through them. The green was purest colour that she had ever seen, yet at the same time there was a darkness about them. It wasn't until agent Lifeson started talking again, that Adrienne's blue eyes snapped away from agent Lee's. Agent Lifeson had pulled out a small black covered notepad, that looked like it was for a giant in his large hands, and had a pen at the ready, to write whatever Adrienne said.

"The pastor told us that you are in charge of the teen groups in the church. Again, I'm assuming that you knew the victims?"

Adrienne let out a small laugh and shook her head a little, letting her eyes drift over to the blood stains on the long carpet. The smile on her face fell when she made out the stains, the memories of what had happened only a few days ago came to her mind.

"I shouldn't be laughing… Yes, I knew all of them. All of them were good kids, honestly."

"Who found the bodies?"

"Aaron Summers, the janitor. I was the next one to show up."

"Did you notice anything weird? Lights flickering, cold spots, smelling sulfur?"

"Excuse me? This was an animal attack. Are you treating this like some kind of a joke, agent?"

Adrienne said looking back up at agent Lee and saw the look of shock on his face when she snapped at him.

"No, I was just-"

"What kind of questions are those for an FBI agent to be asking? Those sound more like a ghostbuster or something."

"Adrienne, we didn't meant to offend you. It's just stander questions, trust me. Now, what can you tell us about the victims?"

Agent Lifeson said, trying to pull his partner out of the fire, making Adrienne look at him. Crossing her arms over her chest, Adrienne started to think about what she knew about the six teenagers that she had once knew.

"All of them were friends. I knew them since they were all little totes running around in Sunday School. Of course, I was a high school volunteer, but I knew them all the same. The six of them were great friends, very close, almost like siblings, the families were close. However…"

"However?"

"If I remember right… When they were all around eight or so, Jonny's brother got really sick, but them it seemed like overnight he was better. Then Marley's parents were going to get divorced, but all of sudden they were back together and happier than ever."

Both agents looked at each other and then back to the young blonde haired woman in front of them.

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

Adrienne looked back at agent Lee and looked into his eyes again and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry."

Agent Lifeson smiled at Adrienne and put his small notepad back into his pocket, along with his pen.

"Thank you for your time, Adrienne."

"Anytime agents."

She said with a small smile. Agent Lee looked over at her and pulled a small white business card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"If you remember anything that you think would be helpful, just call."

Agent Lee said with a smile that Adrienne blush. She reached out and took the card from him and played with it in between her fingers when it was in her hands.

"Will do agents."

Agent Lee winked at her before him and agent Lifeson walked away from Adrienne, leaving her in the middle of the sanctuary with a white business card in her hands. As the two agents walked away she heard Lee says to Lifeson,

"She was checking me out, I know it."

* * *

Heavy footsteps ran down the hallway towards the room that the blood curdling screams came from. Dean busted down the door and Sam was in first with his gun drawn, his eyes searching around the room. His eyes stopped when he saw a blonde haired woman standing with her back to them with the pastor body in front of her, unmoving. Dean cocked his gun and the woman turned around, instantly making them lower their weapons.

"Adrienne?"

A look of complete terror was on her face as she looked at the two of them, her blue eyes wide like a baby deer.

"Agents?"

Dean was the first over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking down at the dead pastor on the floor.

"Adrienne, you need to get out of here."

With his hand on her, he could feel her shaking from the shock of whatever she had seen. Dean's eyes followed hers and saw that she had went back to the pastor. Sam walked over and shook Adrienne a little, making sure she heard what Dean had told her.

"You need to get out of here."

Her blue eyes looked up from the floor and over to the wide open door and let another scream. Both Sam and Dean turn on a dime and pointed their guns forward, but then they felt an invisible force pick them up and throw them into the wall on either side of the open door.

"Adrienne run!"

Dean called out when he hit the wall, both him and Sam got flipped around so that they were looking back at Adrienne and the dead pastor. The blonde woman didn't move, she was still in the same place. Then he heard a snort from an animal near him and he looked down to his left and could feel the presents of a Hellhound at his side.

"Adrienne!"

Dean yelled, but he watched as Adrienne slowly start to walk towards them. Sam went to say something, but Adrienne lifted her right hand, cutting him off.

"Can it, Winchester."

Both of the hunter's eyes went wide. Dean's jaw tightened as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

"You bitch, I swear to God, if you don't get-"

"Oh, please. You think that I just got this meat suit? I've been playing the both of you since you stepped foot in this church."

Adrienne said with a smile on her face then Dean felt the Hellhound walk away from him and he was only guessing towards Adrienne.

"So you're the crossroads demon."

Sam said giving her a look of disgust, only making her laugh once again. She looked up at him and her eyes flicked red and a smile was on her face.

"Aren't you a fast one."

"So killing a handful of church goers, what's that do for Lucifer?"

"Oh, him. Please, nothing. I'm just collecting."

"You made deals with kids, what kind of monster are you?"

"I'm a business woman, what can I say? Since when do the Winchesters get any right to lecture any monster about their morals."

Dean was about to say something but the sound of a dog barking in the distance made him stop and Adrienne laughed again.

"Well, boys. It's been a pleasure but that was my last customer."

In a matter of a few seconds Sam and Dean fell to the floor and then Adrienne was gone. Dean went and picked up his gun and pointed it to where she was standing a millisecond before, but lowered it when she was gone.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Walking along the dark hallways of the large house, Adrienne walked towards the end of the hallway where she could see that the light was on. She entered without knocked and walking in on a group of men talking. When she entered the room all of them stopped and looked at her. She smiled and walked towards them, all of them moving out of her way as she did so. Adrienne didn't stop until she stood in front of a man sitting in a large old arm chair.

"Adrienne, you're late."

A smile crept onto her face as she looked at the older man in front of her. The way his British accent rolled off his tongue made her meat suit's knees weak.

"Crowley, my-"

"Out."

He barked at the demon, making the smaller man jump a bit and him and other handful of demons all left the room, leaving Crowley and Adrienne alone. Slowly, Crowley sat up from his chair and stood in front of Adrienne, looking her over.

"I heard you ran into the Winchesters."

"Not a problem. I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Crowley smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him in the eyes.

"They are pieces we'll need in our pocket for later, trust me."

Adrienne smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Trust the king of the crossroads?"

Crowley chuckled and then bought his lips to her's. After a moment he pulled away with a smirk on his lips.

"My king."

"My queen."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Eepp! I've been meaning to make this into a story for a while and finally got around to it. I think it was going to SeaCon that made me do it.**

**OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS! SeaCon was amazing! It was my first convention and I miss it so much. I went all three days with my friend Mary and, just, wow. So much fun. I met Richard, Robbie, Matt, Mark, Misha, Jared, and Jensen. Man, it was amazing. **

**Anyways, I love the King and had this idea rolling around in my brain for a while, so here it is. **

**Follow, favouriote, and comment darlings! **

**XOXO**

**Ciao**


End file.
